Carnivalis Cruise Lines
Carnivalis Space Cruise Lines, a newcomer in the customer satisfaction policy that involves luxuries and ships, spearheaded by the slogan, Discover the Universe and their very first transport, the Masquerade, which is a modified Caravan class ship. On board entertainment includes live music, screenings of the latest holovids, an arcade, and even suprise events held by the crew themselves! Ever wanted to take part in a frightening murder mystery? On the Masquerade, we serve you, in making fantasy, a reality. The high-tech facilities are designed to cater to everyone, and cuisine is a mixture of all taste and styles, to benefit the unknown variable. The customer. When in space, you don't need to worry, we'll provide. So, what are you waiting for? Step on a Carnivalis transport today, and discover the universe! General information Carnivalis Cruise Lines is based out of Greenville, New Luna, a company founded in early 3006. Their ship is the NLG Masquerade, captained by the company's co-founder, Lydia Martine. Schedule *June 18th - Departure for New Luna from Demaria *June 25th 7PM EST - Beach Party on New Luna, Deepcrest Island *July 2nd - Departure for Sivad *July 9th - Party on Sivad Details TBA *July 16th - Departure TBA *July 30th - Return to New Luna *July 31st - Two week vacation all engineering, hospitality, and bridge staff. One week all Security and Resturant staff. Employees NLG Masquerade Captain -Lydia L. Martine Concierge -Creighton Bailey Captain's Liason -Masaka Lifesong Head of Engineering -VACANT Pilot -Daniel Madrame Security Officers -Daniel Madrame, Van Head Bartender/Entertainment -Arizhel Velasquez Head Chef -K'raktic Waitress/Bar Staff -Anelie Knecht Medic -Dr. Mara Williams Greenville Offices Employee Handbook Security Procedures Emergencies *In an emergency, Captain's orders superceed any and ALL company policy. *The safety locks on the outside of the guest quarters hallway doors are only to be engaged by the captain, second in command, or security. *All crew must make the safety of the guests their foremost priority. *If in transit, the ship must make all effort to return to New Luna. *If planetside, the ship must contact the local authorities AND the company offices. *Staff are not allowed to speak with the press at any time without the company's permission. Weapons Policy *There will be NO weapons onboard the ship by non-security personnel that are not kept in the weapons safe. *Security personnel will ONLY carry their issued stunning weapons. *Under NO circumstances will any besides the captain or head of security be in posession of the codes for the weapon safe. *In the event that a guest has a weapon to surrender in the foyer, the hostess will signal security, who will come to collect the weaponry. The hostess will record the guest's information in the system, and what they have surrendered. The security officer will then contact the captain or head of security, who will open the weapons safe to securely stow the items in question. Vacation/Sick Leave *No employee may work more than five out of seven days, unless it is cleared by the captain. *Between each cruise, all staff are allowed AT LEAST one week of vacation. Staff may choose to work half-time instead of taking that week. *Extended leave due to injury or illness will be dealt with on a case by case basis. *Short term leave due to injury or illness will be paid leave. *If injuries are proven to have been sustained while on duty, CCL will pay for all medical expenses. *Required pre-cruise physicals will be paid for by CCL. *If an employee fails the required physical, they will NOT be allowed onboard until they can pass. *Employees who are ill are not allowed out of cabin if contagious. If a planetside medical center is available, they must be sent there. Open Positions Contact Martine for information Head of Engineering-NLG Masquerade Navigation/Communications-NLG Masquerade Hostess-NLG Masquerade Entertainment-NLG Masquerade (various, not permanant positions) Housekeeping- NLG Masquerade Secretarial Assistant-Greenville Offices Head of Marketing-Greenville Offices Category:OtherSpace Organizations